L'héautontimorouménos
by Zif
Summary: la suite de Necronomicon... lire Necro d'abord, donc... un peu plus trash, eh ouais c'est possible !


WARNING ! CETTE FIC PEUT HEURTER LES SENSIBILITES, ELLE EST DONC DECONSEILLEE A QUI A LE CŒUR UN PEU FRAGILE… VOILA, Z'ETES PREVENUS

Auteur : Zif'  
Titre : l'Héautontimorouménos  
Base: i'll  
Genre : innommable  
Pairing : y en a pas  
Disclaimer : navrée d'en arriver là avec tes persos ô grand Asada... mais c'est cathartique !

Le titre de cette fic est également celui d'un poème de Charles Baudelaire.  
Note : J'ai enfin réussi à écrire une suite et fin (?) à Necronomicon ! Ouais ! En plus c'était pendant mes vacances dans les Pyrénées, après avoir lu Frankenstein et avant de lire Dracula, j'étais tellement inspirée que j'ai tout écrit en 3 jours (entre diverses activités). Mais bon comme tout le monde s'en tape je passe au plus important, oualà "l'Héau" !

**L'Héautontimorouménos**

Naruse s'arrêta à la grille du lycée Hayamazaki et posa son regard sur le ciel. Un ciel bleu, vierge de tout nuage. La douceur de l'air était rendue d'autant plus agréable que le soleil caressait encore de ses rayons ceux qui s'offraient à lui en ce début d'automne. Les petits passereaux prenaient encore plaisir à batifoler entre les arbres, qui commençaient à peine à se teinter d'une couleur cuivrée.

S'arrachant à sa rêverie, Takumi prit la direction du quartier résidentiel. Il avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à Takaiwa. Cela faisait deux semaines que ce dernier n'était pas venu en cours, sans justification aucune. Cette disparition était d'autant plus troublante qu'elle coïncidait avec celle de leur coach, Hiiragi, et quelques jours plus tard, de son fils Hitonari.

Il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec l'attitude récente de Takaiwa.

Cette réflexion le ramena un mois et demi en arrière quand, au retour des vacances d'été, son ami, dans un état de surexcitation avancé, lui avait raconté sa passionnante découverte : un ancien livre poussiéreux déniché au fin fond de la bibliothèque de son oncle, grand amateur d'art gothique. Sur le fait, Naruse n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au titre ni à l'auteur de cet ouvrage qui, et c'était plutôt cela qui l'avait surpris, avait réussi à intéresser Takaiwa à la lecture. Cependant, plus les jours passaient, plus le blond semblait s'assombrir. Ses traits se creusaient, sa physionomie paraissait se tasser en un repli défensif et farouche, son regard rieur s'était vidé. Lui si jovial naguère ne parlait presque plus, et il ne s'attardait plus comme avant à la sortie du lycée, mais disparaissait comme une ombre dans un endroit dont personne n'avait idée.

Naruse avait feint de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais une sourde appréhension l'oppressait malgré lui, comme s'il ressentait de la folie et de la colère chez son ami. Néanmoins il n'osa pas s'entretenir avec lui sur ce sujet, par crainte d'une réaction quelconque –il ne savait pas très bien laquelle, mais il la redoutait- de la part du blond. Puis, Takaiwa ne vint plus en cours. Naruse tenta d'abord d'appeler chez lui, mais comme personne ne répondait au téléphone, il imagina que les parents de Satoru l'avaient emmené se faire traiter pour soigner ce qu'il pensait être une dépression. Maladie dont le paroxysme serait justifiée par la violente dispute entre le basketteur et son entraîneur, dont Takumi gardait un souvenir marquant et comme étant la toute dernière fois où il avait vu son ami.

Cependant, alors qu'il ressassait tous ces événements pour la énième fois, il songea que l'hypothèse de la dépression était décidément bien mal fondée et trop facile à avancer… jusque là, elle avait servi à le rassurer, mais un déclic lui était venu la veille. Alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, il se souvint brutalement de l'ouvrage qui, selon lui, pouvait être la base de tout. Il s'agissait du Necronomicon de l'Arabe Al Azrhed… après quelques recherches sur Internet, il découvrit avec effroi que ce livre était une bible sataniste où étaient prescrites certaines drogues et certains rites abominables, et qu'il était désormais introuvable. Et pourtant… Pris d'une indéfinissable angoisse, il se promit d'aller le lendemain après les cours, vérifier chez Takaiwa si tout allait bien.

Sortant de ses pensées après avoir marché un long moment, il arriva enfin chez le blond. Sa maison se situait dans un des confins les plus reculés du quartier, où bon nombre de bâtiments étaient abandonnés ou en ruine. Jusqu'ici, ils en plaisantaient, disant que l'endroit était maudit. Mais à présent, Naruse se rendait compte que l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était réellement malsaine. Cela provenait en grande partie de l'environnement et du grand manoir voisin. Une pénombre surnaturelle recouvrait les lieux. Les arbres, déjà dénudés de toutes leurs feuilles, accueillaient pour seuls volatiles des corbeaux croassant d'un air lugubre et moqueur. Derrière le manoir et ses maisons voisines se devinait l'orée d'un bois sombre et chaotique.

Takumi s'arrêta devant la grille rouillée et cadenassée de la vieille bâtisse et resta comme paralysé. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine, comme pour l'avertir de l'horreur et de la folie qui régnaient derrière les murs.

Tentant de chasser le poids qui l'oppressait, et qui lui semblait ridicule -une façon comme une autre de se calmer-, Naruse alla sonner chez Takaiwa et attendit. Comme personne ne venait ouvrir, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du salon. Sa stupéfaction fût complète quand il aperçut la pièce totalement dévastée, portant les stigmates de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une lutte. Comment se faisait-il que personne dans le voisinage ne s'en fusse rendu compte ?

D'abord tenté d'appeler la police, il se reprit finalement pour se résoudre à rentrer et à explorer la pièce plus en détail. La porte ne résista pas longtemps à ses coups de pied acharnés et Takumi se faufila prestement à l'intérieur. Le salon était bel et bien ravagé, et n'était pas la seule pièce dans ce cas : la cuisine était dans le même état. Il décida de monter à l'étage et emporta un couteau à trancher avec lui, par sécurité. Il n'avait pas atteint l'escalier que son cœur cessa de battre un moment. Une longue traînée rouge en descendait et semblait se diriger vers la cave. Le brun monta les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva là où le massacre avait eu lieu –la chambre des parents de Satoru. Du sang séché recouvrait le sol et avait éclaboussé les murs. Séché, constata Naruse. Cela n'était donc pas tout récent. Avec quel instrument cette abomination avait-elle pu être commise ? Et qui avait été assassiné ? La famille entière, les parents, l'un d'eux ? Tremblant, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Takaiwa et s'aperçut qu'elle devait être restée inoccupée depuis un certain temps : aucune trace de lutte, aucune marque d'intrusion. Naruse, l'horreur lui tordant les intestins, tentait de chasser le doute affreux qui s'insinuait en lui. Et si…

Résolu de n'être pas venu ici pour rien, il prit l'atroce parti de suivre la trace de sang. Lentement, et en essayant de maîtriser les violents tremblements de peur qui le secouaient, il retourna à l'étage inférieur et descendit dans ce qu'il croyait être une cave. En fait de cave il s'agissait d'un tunnel souterrain, et Takumi comprit vite qu'en le suivant il arriverait au niveau du vieux manoir, du moins si la direction en restait rectiligne.

Cependant, ne désirant guère s'aventurer dans le noir, il remonta chercher une source de lumière et trouva des bougies. Fort de son éclairage et de son moyen de défense, se considérant comme prêt à tout, il s'enfonça dans le corridor humide et froid. Il ne mit pas longtemps à percevoir une odeur nauséabonde qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Finalement il distingua ce qui ressemblait à une porte, gardée par deux formes indistinctes.

S'approchant, Naruse poussa un hurlement de pure horreur et tomba à terre sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait clairement reconnu les parents de Satoru, chacun suspendu par la nuque à un crochet de boucherie fixé dans le mur. Le malheureux géniteur avait dû succomber le premier, certainement dans la chambre, face à ce qui ressemblait à un coup de hache porté transversalement au ventre, ce qui permettait à une deuxième vie grouillante de se développer gracieusement dans les entrailles ainsi exposées. La course poursuite entre la mère et le fils avait vraisemblablement pris fin en ce lieu-même, le crâne ouvert démontrant un coup asséné par l'arrière, et le sang sur les pierres justifiant de l'endroit du meurtre. Les yeux et la bouche démesurément agrandis par la terreur seraient les premiers berceaux des vers, tout en dénonçant à jamais l'inimaginable paricide. Pour Takumi effectivement, le doute n'était plus permis : Takaiwa avait pété les plombs, et la cause en était l'ignoble Necronomicon. Il le savait, le pire se trouvait derrière cette porte, qu'il devait absolument franchir.

La main tremblante, le cœur battant à tout rompre, traversé de sueurs glaciales, Naruse enclencha la poignée. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Une bouffée d'odeurs toutes plus insurmontables les unes que les autres parvint à l'odorat du basketteur, qui eut un haut-le-cœur justifié. Dans un élan de témérité, il se jeta dans –la gueule du loup- la pièce.

Que ne devait-il pas y voir de plus abominable que ce que vit le malheureux Hitonari Hiiragi ? Les têtes, nichées dans les creux du mur prévus à cet effet, étaient dans un état de putréfaction plus qu'avancé ; les tapisseries rouges et mitées étaient parsemées de tâches de sang brunâtre et séché ; des gargouilles dégouttaient la cire des bougies sans cesse renouvelées.

Son horreur fût totale quand il aperçut dans un coin une grande poubelle d'où émergeaient ça et là des parties de corps humains et animales ; à proximité, la tête de sa dernière victime –Naruse reconnut Akane Tachibana, non recensé au nombre des disparus- trônait sur un pic dans une expression de désespoir indescriptible. Comble de l'atrocité, sur la table était allongée une chose… Takumi s'approcha et ne put empêcher sa bile de remonter. La chose avait une tête de bouc et des morceaux humains, cousus de gros fil noir en un être démoniaque totalement disproportionné.

"Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Mon œuvre… mais elle ne vit pas, je ne m'appelle malheureusement pas Docteur Frankenstein."

Le brun se retourna et vit Takaiwa dans un fauteuil de velours rouge plutôt passé. Le blond était méconnaissable. Amaigri, les yeux cernées de noir, complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même… son torse nu était recouvert de scarifications ; son regard perçant et empli du néant le plus profond traversait l'âme de Naruse qui se sentit poignardé par la démence de celui qui avait été son ami. D'innombrables questions lui traversaient l'esprit mais il n'osait pas les poser… l'être en face de lui aurait-il seulement été capable d'y répondre ? Ce fût pourtant cet être-même qui prit la parole.

"Takumi ! Sois le bienvenu ! Tu es venu m'apporter ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- …"

Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre, de peur de déclencher la folie meurtrière de son vis-à-vis. Il décida de marcher dans son sens.

" Euh, oui, bien sûr…

- Tant mieux, je suis soulagé… je craignais que tu n'aies pas entendu mon appel. C'est bien la preuve que mon incantation a marché…, il ricana, je suis à présent certain de ma titularisation en tant que prêtre. Vois-tu, le buvard, c'est bien, mais rien de tel qu'une pipe à l'opium pour communiquer avec les forces obscures."

Takaiwa avait définitivement perdu la raison et sombré dans le satanisme. Naruse restait prudemment à distance, prêt à saisir son couteau s'il le fallait. Il tentait de résister à ces abominables odeurs et à la vue des atrocités qui décoraient la pièce. Sans son légendaire sang-froid, il se serait évanoui et Dieu –ou Satan- seul sait ce qui lui serait arrivé…

Le blond se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une "cuisine". Il poursuivit son monologue.

" Ca devient de plus en plus difficile de se fournir à l'extérieur… une fois ma réserve d'opium épuisée, je n'ai guère plus eu la force d'aller faire moi-même mes courses au cimetière la nuit… heureusement que mes trois petits sacrifiés se sont gentiment offerts d'imprégner de leurs douces émanations putrides mes jolis buvards…"

Disant cela il se saisit d'un de ses bouts de papier, et, le posant sur son visage, inspira longuement. La flamme éteinte de son regard se raviva en une lueur effrayante de folie, et Naruse serra son couteau un peu plus fort dans sa main.

"Après cette remise en forme, je te propose de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mon opium."

Il tendit la main et le brun se sentit pris au piège. Il tenta de détourner la conversation, d'une voix mal assurée.

"Dis-moi Takaiwa, ce que tu fais m'intrigue beaucoup… comment fais-tu tes buvards ?

- Il n'y a rien de plus facile… tu vois cette marmite ? Je fais bouillir ce qui m'intéresse, puis je laisse quelques buvards imprégner dedans, et enfin je les fais sécher. En ce moment j'apprécie beaucoup ceux à l'estomac… la pourriture et l'acide gastrique font un effet détonant, le savais-tu ? Peut-être désires-tu essayer ?"

Le défenseur repoussa l'offre d'un geste, refoulant son écoeurement le plus profond autant que le lui permettait son humanité.

"A ta guise… et mon opium ?

- Euh… je… je suis désolé mais… je… je l'ai oublié…"

Le blond se renfrogna. Son visage prit une expression cruelle et démoniaque.

"Tu l'as… oublié.

- Euh, oui, je suis navré… je vais aller le chercher sur-le-champ, ne t'en fais pas…"

Takumi comptait bien évidemment appeler la police et ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette antre satanique. Takaiwa, d'une rapidité impressionnante, se lança entre le brun et la porte. Un sourire carnassier illumina atrocement son faciès.

"Peu importe. Je n'ai pas l'opium, mais je t'ai, toi. Il me reste des buvards à imprégner… un peu de fraîcheur ne me fera pas de mal."

Il bloqua la porte avec une traverse en bois, puis retourna tranquillement se blottir dans son fauteuil.

"N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir, lança-t-il d'un ton lugubre ; si tu as faim, n'hésite pas à te servir dans la seconde marmite… fais comme chez toi", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Naruse refusa à son esprit le fait même de concevoir ce que pouvait contenir cette marmite, tant ce qui en aurait découlé aurait été sordide et indicible.

Cependant, là n'était pas la priorité : il était enfermé avec un espèce de psychopathe satanique complètement dérangé et il ne savait absolument pas comment se tirer de là. La seule solution possible et envisageable était tout simplement de supprimer Satoru. Mais là, fallait-il attendre que celui-ci s'assoupisse ou fallait-il déclencher un corps à corps ? Et aurait-il seulement la force de tuer son ami ? De plus, le fait de rester debout au milieu de cette pièce maudite, sans savoir quoi faire, attendant presque le moment ou l'autre, pour le moment affalé sur son trône de Bélial et apparemment projeté dans un autre monde grâce à son buvard, se déciderait à le découper en morceaux pour faire de la potée avec sa cervelle, le stressait au plus haut point –pression compréhensible.

Alors que Naruse regardait avec désespoir autour de lui, ses yeux rencontrèrent soudainement un coin de la cave qu'il n'avait pas vu, à l'endroit précis où Hiiragi-sama était crucifié sur une grande planche et où il s'était vidé de son sang. Le pauvre hère, abandonné là par son bourreau, affichait des signes évidents de décomposition.

En constatant le sort qu'avait subi leur entraîneur, une vague de colère et de révolte monta en lui. Il se précipita vers Takaiwa, l'empoigna aux épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, bon Dieu ? Et aux autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour mériter ça ? T'as pas un peu fini tes conneries sur ton diable à la con et tout ça ? Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ? Tout ça à cause de ce maudit bouquin !"

D'une puissance incroyable comparé à l'état de faiblesse apparent dans lequel il se trouvait, Takaiwa repoussa le brun au loin et se releva, saisissant au passage la dague qui lui avait servi à torturer Hitonari Hiiragi. Il semblait extrêmement furieux, ses yeux emplis de haine et d'abomination, une grimace digne d'un démon défigurant son visage. Lentement, il suivait Naruse qui reculait, et les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à tourner autour de la table, chacun de son côté, dans un face à face angoissant.

"Ce que je lui ai fait ? Je lui ai fait comprendre son erreur. Les autres, je m'en suis servi pour officier, cela semble évident… Satan réclame son dû et je ne suis que son humble serviteur. Voilà ce que je fais. Pourquoi je le fais, parce que telle est ma destinée. Servir le Malin. Le Necronomicon a été la Bible qui m'a donné la voie à suivre. Au début je trouvais ça d'une éthique et d'une esthétique fascinantes, et je gardais une certaine distance… mais ensuite tout cela s'est emparé de moi. J'ai trouvé le Necronomicon, et Lucifer a fait de moi son messager ! Tel est mon chemin et je dois le suivre, bon gré mal gré, et toi Takumi, ange aux cheveux de jais, tu seras le représentant de Dieu, dont je vais dévorer le corps et l'âme !"

Sur ces paroles, Takaiwa monta sur la table pour sauter sur le brun qui esquiva. Le blond était physiquement affaibli, mais Takumi savait que les drogues lui donnaient une force indéniable. Lui était en bonne santé, mais il ne ferait certainement pas le poids dans un simple corps à corps dont l'enjeu était simplement la survie. Il prit donc parti pour –sa spécialité- la défense, grâce à la ruse, à son agilité et à une arme –son couteau à trancher-. Evitant de justesse un nouvel assaut de Satoru, il contourna la table et la renversa sur son adversaire, lequel s'énerva sur sa création inerte et lui rendit son état originel –des morceaux de matériaux corporels-. Profitant de l'inattention du meurtrier, Naruse bondit sur lui, dans une initiative pour le blesser assez gravement pour l'immobiliser et s'enfuir. Il planta son couteau dans le flanc du blond, qui sursauta et se retourna brusquement, les yeux injectés de sang. Apparemment il ne ressentait guère la douleur. Si ce n'était par la douleur que Takumi parviendrait à le bloquer, il devrait le faire en atteignant un membre. Trop tard pour le moment, Takaiwa lui faisait face. Il tenta brusquement d'enfoncer sa dague dans le ventre du brun qui recula, seulement toucvhé au bras gauche. Il se retrouva collé au mur, coincé. Son vis-à-vis le fixait avec un sourire carnassier et savourait le moment de sa victoire.

Naruse sentit alors contre sa main droite quelque chose qui ressemblait à une pelle. S'en emparant, il frappa le blond au visage et, profitant que ce dernier soit tombé, la planta derrière son genou.

Ce coup-ci, Satoru cria de douleur, et se retrouvait à présent avec un genou en moins. Cependant, dans sa chute, il avait renversé un grand jerrican d'alcool à brûler. Saisissant l'occasion, Takumi attrapa le contenant pour en répandre le liquide inflammable. A tout réfléchir, et à défaut de pouvoir s'enfuir, il préférait périr avec Takaiwa plutôt que de le laisser continuer ses actes innommables. Ce dernier était dans une rage incontrôlable, semblable à une transe sabbatique, tentant en vain à bout de bras d'atteindre le brun avec son arme blanche.

Naruse s'empara d'un chandelier se situant à portée de sa main et le lança sur le psychopathe, qui se trouvait en plein centre de la flaque d'alcool. Celui-ci, à demi sonné par le choc et la drogue, regarda le feu l'encercler, puis se propager aux tapisseries et aux divers meubles et objets en bois. Les pots emplis de formol et contenant des matériaux humains indicibles eurent tôt fait d'exploser ; le Necronomicon lui-même se consuma dans les flammes infernales. En assistant à cette scène, Takaiwa, qui ne ressentait apparemment pas la douleur causée par la chaleur extrême, lança un hurlement déchirant et s'effondra sur lui-même, comme vidé de toute force.

Pendant ce temps, Naruse, conservant un minimum son instinct de survie, cherchait un possible échappatoire au brasier qui se faisait étouffant et découvrit soudainement un monte-charge en bois situé face à la porte par laquelle il était entré. L'atteignant à grand-peine, il attrapa une hache posée à terre et réduisit en miettes la planche qui obstruait le passage ; il constata alors avec joie qu'une échelle encastrée à même la paroi permettait de remonter. Avant de s'enfuir, il se retourna et vit Takaiwa, en proie aux flammes, relever la tête et lui lancer un regard libéré et reconnaissant. Les larmes aux yeux, Naruse se détourna et aperçut un journal –celui du blond- posé à côté du monte-charge. Il s'en saisit et disparut dans le passage.

La peur et l'envie de s'en sortir lui donnèrent des ailes, et, malgré sa blessure au bras qui le faisait souffrir, il se retrouva très rapidement dans ce qui avait dû être la cuisine du manoir, dans un état d'insalubrité définitivement établi.

Ne s'attardant pas, il sauta par la fenêtre et courut jusqu'à la grille, qu'il défonça aisément d'un coup de pied, puis s'enfuit à tout jamais de cet endroit maudit, le journal sous le bras, alors que les flammes prenaient possession de la vieille demeure, mais aussi de la maison de Takaiwa, dans une gigantesque flambée digne de celle de Sodome et Gomorrhe.

Les pompiers arrivant sur les lieux ne purent jamais éteindre le feu qui s'éteignit de lui-même, dans une célérité déconcertante. L'incendie avait tout ravagé, et la police ne put établir aucun constat des faits, aucun indice, aucun corps n'ayant été retrouvé. La disparition de la famille Takaiwa, de Hiiragi père et fils, et d'Akane Tachibana ne fut jamais élucidée (Naruse se garda bien d'apporter son soutien à l'enquête) et fut considérée comme affaire classée sans suite.

L'Enfer lui-même se chargeait d'effacer l'échec de terreur maléfique qu'avait incarné Satoru Takaiwa.

…

Ne suis-je pas un faux accord  
Dans la divine symphonie,  
Grâce à la vorace Ironie  
Qui me secoue et qui me mord ?

Elle est dans ma voix, la criarde !  
C'est tout mon sang, ce poison noir !  
Je suis le sinistre miroir  
Où la mégère se regarde.

Je suis la plaie et le couteau !  
Je suis le soufflet et la joue !  
Je suis les membres et la roue,  
Et la victime et le bourreau !

Je suis de mon coeur le vampire,  
- Un de ces grands abandonnés  
Au rire éternel condamnés,  
Et qui ne peuvent plus sourire !

**FIN**


End file.
